


(I Know) We Belong

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: It Only Takes A Moment [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Episode Tag: RAW 12/3, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: He likes it.Really, he does but it’s also a surprise. He never imagined he would be in serious danger of falling forElias.Look at them! They’re a pair ofveryodd flirty friends with no clear idea of where they’re going. They just know they’re on the verge of somethingspecial.





	(I Know) We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the events of RAW 12/3. 
> 
> I should have this week’s installment up sooner but we’ll see how that goes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Finn _knows_ having Dolph unexpectedly with them annoys Elias. It wasn’t part of the plan. It’s unexpected. It’s irritating. It’s the last thing his friend wants to deal with. 

Finn also doesn’t think he has a choice, considering _he’s_ the reason Dolph is in this mess. 

“Well, this is _fun_ ,” Elias mumbles, watching Dolph disappear towards the bathroom. “Just you, me _and Dolph_.” 

Finn hunches over his plate, staring into his egg white omelet. He inhales and exhales, desperately searching for something to say. He doesn’t want to look insensitive but this is one of those awkward situations. “Sorry. Didn’t want to leave him at the mercy of Drew. I _may_ have encouraged him to take a stand.” 

“I’m more annoyed that _you locked me in a closet with a neurotic Dolph Ziggler_. I had to watch him pace.” Elias narrows his gaze. “ _Miserable_ doesn’t even begin to explain it.” 

“ _Technically_ , it was a _supply room_.” Finn can’t resist being cheeky. “And it was for your own good. Trusted you enough to watch over Dolph. That should tell you something.” 

“ _Closet_ , and if you haven’t noticed, I’m a big boy.” Elias clears his throat as he picks up his mug of herbal tea and takes a long sip.

“Also, kudos to you for engaging _Apollo_.” Finn snickers, as Elias’ jaw gapes open. “Didn’t need the help but I appreciate it nonetheless.” He silently laughs, Elias slinking back. 

“ _Always_ best to have an insurance policy.” Elias sits up, giving Finn one of those elusive wry smirks. 

His stomach responds by flipping and twisting, now alive with what feels like a million butterflies. Whatever’s going on between them- it’s real. This fact almost scares Finn shitless. 

He likes it. _Really_ , he does but it’s also a surprise. He never imagined he would be in serious danger of falling for _Elias_. 

Look at them! They’re a pair of _very_ odd flirty friends with no clear idea of where they’re going. They just know they’re on the verge of something _special_.

“What did you do to encourage Apollo’s assistance?” Finn asks, leaning forward to gaze into Elias’ eyes. The faint glint of mischief hiding in his gaze both amuses _and_ terrifies Finn. 

He’s never seen anything like it before. 

“20 bucks and the chance to pick out my song at the next eight US house shows.” He chuckles, his eyes lit with something Finn can’t identify. 

That’s even more startling. 

“ _Quite_ the sacrifice,” Finn teases, as Dolph sits back down. “What do I owe you?” 

“I’ll think of _something_.” Elias stiffens, going back to being mysterious and aloof. “Give me some time to think about that.” He winks, laughing as Finn blushes. 

Finn laughs, trying to ease the tension between them. He winces, his entire body beginning to scream with pain. He’d been so entranced by Elias that he’d failed to notice just how battered and bruised he _really_ was. 

“Easy!” Elias urges, allowing his facade to drop. He shows _genuine_ concern. This part isn’t particularly special. The fact he does it in front of _Dolph_ startles Finn more than anything else has thus far. 

“What?” Finn asks, realizing he’d stopped listening. Elias just looks _annoyed_. 

“I asked what the trainers suggested you do for pain.” He huffs, aggravated at having to repeat himself. 

“Oh- heat and Tylenol.” Finn shrugs. He hadn’t expected much else from the medical staff. Besides, even if they had offered something, he wouldn’t have necessarily accepted it. He hates the way pain meds make him feel. 

“ _Please_ do what they say.” Elias gives him a pointed look that clearly says _I would love to be a gentleman and take care of you again but because you were a vigilante, we’re now stuck with Dolph. Sorry!_

“Oh, I am.” Finn gives him an awkward smile. “I’m fine, just _sore_.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Elias murmurs. “I really am.” 

He’s back to being stiff and formal. Finn _knows_ it’s because Dolph’s here. He can’t take it personally and yet, it makes him sad. 

He prefers the Elias he’s getting a chance to know. 

“My God, you two-” Dolph mumbles. “ _Really_?” 

“ _Just_ friends,” Elias mutters, his gaze now fixed on a spot over Finn’s shoulder. “ _New_ thing but _just_ friends.” 

Finn sits back, the disappointment coursing through his body. He doesn’t know what to think. This stuff is _very_ confusing. 

What are they? 

“I’ll believe that when I believe _Drew and I were just friends_.” He reaches up, tugging his collar aside to show them a small hickey on his shoulder. 

They stop talking, their eyes connecting. Finn holds back a laugh as they realize they’re both on the same page. 

_Is this really happening? What the hell do we say? This is so awkward!_

“For what it’s worth.” Dolph shrugs. “Just saying.”   
\---  
They hover outside the hotel room Finn’s now sharing with Dolph. Finn needs to get some rest, take some Tylenol and get these aches to vanish. Yet, he also doesn’t want Elias to leave. 

“Enjoy your roommate,” Elias teases, his lips turning up in a gentle smirk. His eyes clearly say _Bet you wish you were with me instead._

“Don’t be cheeky,” Finn says, returning the smirk. He reaches out, squeezing Elias’ hand. It doesn’t startle him when a jolt of energy passes between them. “Besides, you know I’d much rather be with you.” He bites down on his lower lip as he waits for Elias to respond. 

“Same.” Elias grins, his face lighting up. He pulls his hand back, giving a nervous glance to Finn’s closed door. “Next week- _I promise_.” 

Finn steps back, holding his arms open. He encourages Elias to accept the hug. 

He’s not sorry he helped Dolph. That needed to be done. He’s more annoyed that it’s taken his chance to spend more time with this fascinating man. 

Oh well, they’ll get more time together. They _need_ to- the universe dictates it. 

“I’ve got an early flight.” Elias accepts the hug but manages to stand somewhat back. “Sweet dreams.” 

A lesser person might have been saddened by the sudden stiffness. They wouldn’t understand the sudden shift in behavior. 

It _had_ to mean they were just friends- nothing more, nothing less. 

Finn’s not like that. He realizes the truth, if only because he’s in a similar place. 

He’s trying to make sure he doesn’t fall too hard too fast.

So far, he’s failing _miserably_. 

-fin-


End file.
